Stephanie's choice
by dragracer44
Summary: Stephanie loves dance, but then she likes volleyball. What will she choose to do? Find out in this story. Remember, please Read&Review, and tell me what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie's choice**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This story is about Stephanie. She loves to dance, but then she finds out that she really enjoys volleyball. What will she choose? Find out now! Remember, please Read&Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day outside of DiMaggio junior high, but the inside of the building was warm and cozy.

"Steph, get it!" Gia Mahan said to her best friend Stephanie Tanner as the volleyball was coming her way.

Stephanie bumped the ball, and it went over the net. The other team didn't see it coming, and it bounced on the ground. Stephanie's team won!

"Way to go Steph," Gia said to her as they walked out of the locker room, after they changed their clothes.

"Thanks," Stephanie said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Who knew that you were such an athlete?" Gia asked.

"Obviously not me," Stephanie said to her friend as they went to History.

Unfortunately, they were late again, like always.

"Mrs. Mahan, Mrs. Tanner," the teacher said. "So nice of you to join us. I hope you have passes."

"Sorry Mrs. Wilson, we don't," Gia said to her. "Did you hear that Stephanie scored the winning point at the volleyball scrimage?"

"No I didn't," Mrs. Wilson said, as she smiled towards Stephanie. "Congratulations Stephanie."

"Thanks," Stephanie said to her. "It was nothing though."

"Well, good job," Mrs, Wilson said to her. "Now, if you and Gia could please take your seats, I would appreciate it."

"Okay," Gia and Stephanie said to her, as they took their seats.

After History was over, Stephanie and Gia walked to their next class, but then, Stephanie stopped to look at a piece of paper.

"Steph," Gia said, realizing that Stephanie had stopped. "What are you looking at?"

"Look at this Gia," Stephanie said. "Volleyball tryouts."

"So?" Gia asked her, wondering what the point was, then she figured it out. "Are you thinking of trying out for the tryouts?"

"Maybe," Stephanie said, as she looked away from the paper, and turned back to Gia. "Let's go."

With that, the two headed off to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the next chapter, Stephanie will try out for the volleyball team. Will she make it? Find out in the next chapter! Remember, please Read&Review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie's choice**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This story is about Stephanie. She loves to dance, but then she finds out that she really enjoys volleyball. What will she choose? Find out now! Remember, please Read&Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

After school, Stephanie went up to her room. She looked at the flyer for the volleyball tryouts and sighed. If she tried out and made the team, she would have to choose between dance and volleyball, and that would be a very difficult descision to make. She loved to dance, and she liked to play volleyball too. Ughhhh! This was so hard!

"Hey honey," Danny said to Stephanie when he walked into Stephanie's room. "How was school?"

"Okay," Stephanie said, sighing.

"You don't sound like you're okay," he said to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," she said to him. "Could I telk to you about something?"

"Sure honey," Danny said to her, as he sat down on her bed. "What is it?"

"Well, I want to try out for the volleyball team, but I'm afraid that if I make the team, I'll have to choose between volleyball and dancing. What should I do?"

Before Danny could answer, Rebecca Donaldson popped in the room. "Danny, we need to go over the stuff for tomorrow's show."

"Okay. Be there in a second," Danny said to her. She left the room, and then he turned back to Stephanie. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said to him, as he planted a kiss on top of her head. "Talk to you later."

Danny gave her a smile and left the room. Stephanie sighed again as she looked at the flyer. She decided that she was going to try out for the team.

On Friday, the day of the tryouts, Stephanie was nervous. She wondered if she was going to make it. She got changed in the locker room, and then went out into the gym so that she could start warming up.

"Hey, Steph," a familiar voice said.

"Hey Nate," Stephanie replied to him. Nate was Stephannie's boyfriend.

"I hear that you're trying out for the volleyball team! I'll be watching from the stands! Good luck," he said to her.

"Thanks," she said to him.

After the tryouts, Stephanie was nervous. She played really well, but she didn't think that she'd make the team.

"Now everyone," Coach Rae said to them. "I would like to thank you all for trying out. Unfortunately, there's only room for 20 people on the squad. I'll have the list posted up on Monday. Class dismissed."

Stephanie gathered her stuff, and headed out to the car.

On Monday, Stephanie went to the P.E. locker room and looked at the list. She saw her name down at the bottom! She made it!

"Gia, come quick," Stephanie called to her.

"What is it Steph?" Gia asked.

"I made the volleyball team," Stephanie said excitedly.

"That's great Steph," Gia said to her. "But what are you going to do about dance?"

Stephanie frowned. "That's the part that I haven't figured out yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Stephanie made the team! Now, she has to choose between dance and volleyball. What will she choose? Find out in the next cfhapter. Remember, please Read&Review!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie's choice**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This story is about Stephanie. She loves to dance, but then she finds out that she really enjoys volleyball. What will she choose? Find out now! Remember, please Read&Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Stephanie went to dance practice.

"Mrs. Lawrence," Stephanie said to her. "Could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Mrs. Lawrence said, and then she and Stephanie went into the left corner of the room.

Stephanie waited till they got over there, and then she blurted it out with soft sobs. "Mrs. Lawrence, I tried out for the volleyball team, and I made it. Now I can't decide what I want to do. Dance or Volleyball!"

"Stephanie, calm down," Mrs. Lawrence said, in a comforting and soothing tone. "Whatever you want to do, is fine with me. You can still do both, you know."

"I know," Stephanie said, as her tears stopped. "I don't know how to decide."

"Well, I'll call your dad, and talk to him about it," Mrs. Lawrence said, handing Stephanie a tissue. Stephanie was sniffling now. "Meanwhile, we have a dance recital comiing up iin 2 weeks, so we better get practicing."

"Okay," Stephanie said to her, and then she rejoined the group and started practicing.

When Stephanie got home from dance, she saw her dad talking on the phone.

"Yes, I know," Danny said into the phone. "I think that she'll come to a decision. Okay. Thanks for calling. Bye"

"Who were you on the phone with dad?" Stephanie asked, setting her bag down.

"Your dance teacher," Danny said, getting up from the couch. "She said that she talked to you about choosing between dancing and volleyball."

"She did?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Steph, it's okay to do both. You don't have to do just one."

"Okay," Stephanie said to him. "Could I do both then?"

"If you want to," he said to her. "But I want you to know that whatever you decide to do, we'll all be here for you."

"Thanks dad," Stephanie said as she gave him a hug. Then Stephanie went upstairs. She was going to have to decide a choice soon, but whatever she did decide, she knew that she would have her loving family by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie's choice**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This story is about Stephanie. She loves to dance, but then she finds out that she really enjoys volleyball. What will she choose? Find out now! Remember, please Read&Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't add something at the end like I usually do. This will be the last and final chapter where Stephanie makes her choice. I hoped you like it so far! This is a short chapter too!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

Finally, it was time for Stephanie's dance recital, and Stephanie was feeling confident. She had practiced the routine many times, and knew all the moves.

When it was time to go on stage, Stephanie was relaxed.

After the dance act, Stephanie went to her family.

"So Stephanie, what have you decided to do?" Danny asked.

"I want to do both," Stephanie declared. The family cheered.

With that, Stephanie smiled, a knowing smile. She knew that whatever happens in the future, she'll always have her loving family right there next to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was the end of the story. I hoped y'all liked it. Remember, please Read&Review!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
